Existing server platforms generally include a single printed circuit board (PCB) with multiple servers. Thus, if one server fails, the entire PCB must be replaced. In addition, the server density is not always maximized for a given form factor. Therefore, there is a need for an easily serviceable server platform that uses space efficiently and maximizes the performance of the servers.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of this disclosure.